


Ain't gonna deny it

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: In a strange turn of events Jesse and Hanzo find themselves switched around and upside down. Forced to cope with being in each others bodies for a few days, how will these two fair? Lets just say Jesse copes just fine.





	Ain't gonna deny it

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fun time brainstorming on tumblr about bodyswap situations for these two! I may add more to this in the future. All stand alone pieces of course.
> 
> Enjoy! and comment <3

It had been a few mission-less days. They’d both done their best to keep it secret and no one seemed to have picked up on their strange predicament… at least the both of them had hoped. Now, here he was in Hanzo’s room at the end of a seemingly ‘normal’ day - as normal as a day could have been pretending to be your best friend - and he was…uncomfortable.

He was uncomfortable and cold. Unlike his room, Hanzo’s room was cold and empty. There was a single dresser with a small plant atop and a simple bedside table. No rugs, decor or even wall hangings. Well there was a single wall length mirror but nothing else. It lacked the wholesome warmth his collection of memorabilia, nick-knacks, and plants provided in his own sanctum.

Even after resigning himself to it and saying he’d sleep in ‘his’ room, here he was…wide awake at 2 am….bored to death and rock hard. ‘His’ body begging for attention.

They had agreed (or rather) Hanzo had made him swear they’d both be ‘reasonable’ with each others bodies and to his credit he’d held up his half of the bargain…mostly. (What was a man to do when you have to clean yourself in the shower?)

The mattress creaks as he raises to sit up straight. The sheets falling away from his bare torso expose Hanzo’s porcelain skin. Each edge of taut, hard muscle gleams in the scant light of the room. He bites his lip fighting against a very strong desire to glide his hand down those carved abs. ‘God damn it you’re fucking gorgeous!’ he curses and swing his legs off the bed, “got to have somethin’ in here to occupy myself”.

He reaches for the night stand and pulls open the draw. As he shuffles through its content absent-mindedly a click sounds as he passes the handle over half an inch. A small hatch falls down and a flash of blue satin catches his eye. The small elongated parcel could only be one thing.

with a smirk he pulls out the vibrator and holds it in hand. A wide mischievous grin spreads across his face. Forget being ‘good’, this body needs some tender love and care and he ain’t gonna be the one to deny it.

Jesse pulls off the small pair of sleep shorts he had clad ‘his’ body in and fishes a small bottle of lube out of the secret compartment.

Laying down on the bed he parts ‘his’ legs and cards his hand down those marbled abs Moaning. He’s wanted to get his hands on Hanzo for quite some time now. Pathetically however, he hasn’t managed to make a move.

He finally allows his eyes to focus in on Hanzo’s throbbing cock, its thicker than his own but not as long. Its head is a rudy pink and it looks absolutely delicious.

He passes over his erection in favor of more promising areas. With a gentle stroke he slicks up his hole and presses in with the first digit. He manages to bite back the moan as he pushes in as far as he can and strokes his sensitive walls.

He quickly slips in a second finger and savors the stretch. A whimper parts his lips and he begins to pant as he thrusts in. His need is quickly rising and he wants nothing more than to see himself right now. To see Hanzo wrecked as he fucks himself on his own strong fingers.

A glint of light catches his eye and then he remembers the mirror that Hanzo hangs in his room. He huffs out a weak laugh, ‘egotistical bastard.” It takes him great effort to pull out and raise himself off the bed. He grabs his pillow and lays it out in front of the mirror then returns to his previous position but, with a third finger now added. He cries against the rough strokes he’s giving himself and nearly cums as he makes eye contact with the figure in the glass. Hanzo is flushed from ear to shoulder and his hole is stretched and pink begging for more. Jesse feels ‘his’ cock laying heavy against his stomach with a small pool of pre seeping out.

‘Time for the main event’, Jesse lubes up the vibrator and angles it at his hole. Slowly he pushes in, a full body shudder wracks through him and he lets rip a bellow of moans at the penetration. Once its in he gives himself a second to clear his mind, watching as the body in the mirror before him pants and tightens around the toy.

He steels his resolve and flicks on the vibrator and he nearly cums right there as the nerve splitting wave crashes over him as they assault his prostate.

He drools a bit with each moan as he cants his hips forward chasing his release.

Then, through the fog of arousal he nears a click and a slide. With alarm his eyes fly open and suddenly connect with the second figure standing in the mirror. Himself…no Hanzo in his body is standing in the room now.

He’s too far gone to care, he’s so close he moans as he thrusts his hips up as he heatedly stares at his own face. “Fuck. I know this ain’t what you had in mind but please Darlin’ could you do me a favor and fuck me?”

Hanzo moves fast, kneeling in record time and stripping the thin layer of sweats from his legs. ‘His’ flushed heavy cock bobs free and hangs low, too heavy to keep itself up. He knows Jesse’s cock is big but he had no idea it was this big. He fears he might tear his own body, but he wants it so bad to see himself fucked by the cowboy. With a firm grasp he pushes Jesse’s legs apart and takes up the spot between them.

He pulls his vibrator free and puts it aside as he lubes up ‘his’ cock and guides it to ‘Jesse’s’ dripping hole. With baited breath he slowly pushes in moaning as the slick heat takes him in greedily.

He pins Jesse’s hands above his head and pulls out to the tip.

“Fuck Darlin’, this might be the most egocentric thing I’ve ever said but…shit my cock feels amazing.”

Hanzo laughs and thrusts forward sheathing himself in one go, both men shudder and moan the intensity almost to much.

Hanzo pulls out and begins to thrust over and over setting a punishing pace, angling his hips with each motion to hit his most sensitive areas. He knows his body inside and out and he’s dead set on giving it to Jesse.

Jesse pushes up to meet every thrust and with each begins to lose himself as they render him boneless. A cacophony of moans and cries trail from his lips as he nears his climax.

“Han, I’m- I’m close.” he cries into the air.

Hanzo presses forward and plows into the man below him seeking his own end. The soft wet heat building and sucking him in perfectly. He hisses and moans out desperately as he unloads inside his own body.

Jesse shudders as his orgasm rolls through him. With each wave he feels his body tighten and release around the thick cock inside him and he knows it feels good for Hanzo too.

As they lie there both enjoying post coital bliss a soft light leaves from the Dragon tattoo on ‘Jesse’s’ arm and pops. 

Suddenly, they both grow nauseous and dizzy as each black out for a split second. When they come too they find they’ve both returned to their own bodies and lie just a few inches apart.

They stare at one another at a loss for words when just then, Hanzo picks up on a almost impossibly quiet sound. Jesse hears it not a second later.

Soft quiet laughter bubbles up from Hanzo’s arm. A giggle of mischief.

Hanzo snarls at his arm realization dawning on him and Jesse smiles.

“Well that’s one way to do it.” Jesse then rushes forward taking Hanzo’s lips in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely tumblr ask that prompted this mini-fic:
> 
> Bodyswap! AU: Jesse has been more upset about changing rooms than changing bodies, he's in Hanzo's room (I think nobody knows about the change) and he inspects the place almost half empty, looking in the drawers of a closet and find a secret compartment opens it and it is a vibrator. He never saw the perverted part of Hanzo, but since there is also a mirror he can see it now. The way she blushes and her mouth opens to orgasm is fucking satisfying. (1/2?) I'm the anon from the other post :D. - anon


End file.
